herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miria (Claymore)
'Miria '''is the deuteragonist of the manga/anime series ''Claymore. She is a Claymore, ranked 6th in the Organization, and is nicknamed 'Phantom Miria', due to her ability to move at incredible speeds, leaving after-images of herself in order to evade and confuse her opponents. Throughout the series, Miria is one of Clare's closest allies in the fight against Priscilla and the Organization. She is voiced by Kikuko Inoue in the Japanese version of the anime and Monica Rial in the English version. Appearance Miria has silver eyes and long, pale brown hair styled in a razor-shag cut. After the Northern Campaign, she sometimes ties it back in a ponytail. She bears a cross-shaped scar on her face after the warriors of the Organization "cut" her. Like most Claymores, she is a tall woman, standing at 175 cm. Personality With her talents in planning strategies and her tolerance for others, Miria is an outstanding leader. This is contrary to the Organization's aims and Miria takes personally the deaths of those under her command, as she cares for the lives of Claymores knowing that they are victims of the Organization. She will go to great lengths in order to protect them, including disobeying the Organization's rules and orders. She is not one to take sides in arguments within her own unit. Despite Helen's constant complaints against Clare in their Awakened Being hunt together, Miria insists that "every team member is crucial" if the entire group is to succeed and survive. She is also yet to be seen making belittling or condescending remarks towards other Claymores, even those with very low ranks. In turn, most lower-ranking Claymores regard Miria with the utmost admiration and respect. Adding to her strength as a leader is her intelligence. She is capable of both elaborate, careful planning (i.e. Northern Campaign) and improvised solutions on a whim (i.e. against Hysteria). For a Claymore possessing considerable power, Miria actually has a rather cautious demeanour. Instead of acting on a whim or making hasty conclusions, she often makes careful deductions before coming to a final decision. This is seen when she states to Clare and Helen that her views on the Organization are only theories until she can prove them to be true. Miria had shown strong dedication into investigating the Organization's secrets and revealing them to others, and much information was collected during the seven-year timeskip. She revealed her secrets after the battle with Agatha in Rabona. She knows the information she gathered is reliable, and Miria is dead set as well with the other six of the Seven Ghosts on her goal to send the Organization to its demise. Though her early life and family are not known, Miria's closest connection was with her best friend Hilda. After Miria unwittingly killed an Awakened Hilda, she began to regard the Organization with dislike and suspicion. Abilities Phantom Mirage Miria's trademark technique, the Phantom Mirage, entails split-second bursts of Yoki that enhance her speed to the point where she leaves after-images of herself, creating ghost-like illusions to confuse opponents. It can be used to quickly avoid or launch attacks. However, due to the fact that it requires large amounts of Yoki, this technique is hindered by limited safe usage due to the exhausting mental and physical toll it takes on the user. During the seven-year timeskip, Miria develops a "New Mirage" that relies on base speed, not Yoki release. Her New Mirage, though slightly slower than the original, is capable of more subtle, controlled movements and, most importantly, has an unlimited number of uses. In order to fight Hysteria's Elegance, which has superior precision to Miria's technique, Miria implements a new variant of the Phantom Mirage. Instead of bringing her Yoki to her limits in a quick burst like the original Phantom, she completely exceeds her limits in a momentary Awakening. This technique surpasses Elegance in terms of raw speed, but puts the user at risk of a full Awakening, and only allows for movement in straight lines. As such, no measure can be taken to evade an incoming blow or counterattack. Like Elegance, Miria appears to pass through her target's body when she uses this variation of the Phantom Mirage. Yoki Suppression During the timeskip, Miria has learned to suppress her Yoki aura, concealing her presence from the Organization. Gallery Miria- Full Size.jpg Miria 2.jpg Miria 3.jpg Miria vs. Awakened Being.jpg Phantom Miria.gif Clare and Miria.jpg|Miria and Clare Miria vs. Rigardo.jpg Seven Ghosts.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Warriors Category:Big Good Category:Charismatic Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Hybrids Category:Mutants Category:Magic Category:Strategists Category:Lethal Category:Amazons Category:Outright Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Defectors Category:Rescuers Category:Monster Slayers